My light to my life
by DarkPrincess758
Summary: In Japan, it is believed that karma always comes and gets you when you least expect it. Can Takano be happy?


**I OWN NOTHING**

 **BUT THE IDEA**

 **HARU BELONGS TO SHAY-CHAN**

 **AND AS YOU CAN SEE, I AM NOT DEAD XD**

 **TAKANO:YET! I hate you Hannah!**

 **ME: ...Why?**

 **TAKANO: You know exactly why! You-**

 **ME:SHHHHH! Spoilers**

 **RITSU: ...Onee-chan...why?**

 **ME: gomenasai Ricchan**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

"AHHHH! THIS REALLY HURTS A LOT!" Ritsu screamed in pain, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and his breathing ragged. He took deep breaths as he continued to push.

"That's it Ritsu. You're doing great, just keep breathing okay?" The raven haired blue eyed nurse said trying to calm down the emerald green eyed beauty, whom was currently in the most pain anyone could ever feel.

Well the reason why Ritsu was in so much pain, was quite a shock to everyone, it all started 8 months ago...

* * *

 _Flashback:_

"Congratulations, Mr. Takano!"

Ritsu sat in a doctor's office for an appointment, you see lately Ritsu has been feeling really sick..well in the mornings that is. For the last month he has been throwing up first thing in the morning, having mood swings, strange cravings, and has been gaining a lot of weight...but don't tell him that...last time someone commented on that got a punch in the face...poor Kisa.

So out of worry, being the loving husband he is (yes Ritsu and Masamune got married) Masamune made his cute husband go to the doctor's.

"Eh?" Ritsu said with an adorable look of confusion on his face and even title his head to the side a bit.

The doctor felt her cheeks flush a bit out of embarrassment before cleaning her throat and saying something that shocked Ritsu to the core, "You're due date should be May 16th"

Ritsu's eyes widened at the reveal "Due date?! Wait! You're saying that I'm-"

"Pregnant? Yes it appears so, congratulations"

Shock was all Ritsu felt...he's going to be the mother of Takano's baby

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"Hang in there Ricchan!" Kisa yelled out to encourage his friend/little brother.

Ritsu, ignoring the encouragement of Kisa yelled out in pain "MASAMUNE! WHEN THIS IS OVER YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Masamune, whom was standing next to his lover while holding his beloved's hand felt a chill go down his spine.

Ritsu continued pushing feeling more and more dizzy as ever second passed. Ritsu closed his eyes slowing down his breathing. His heart rate slowed down as well, he knew what was going to happen. He knew what the risk of male pregnancies was. He knew...but nobody else did.

Masamune felt his heart break more and more as he saw his beloved Ritsu become more and more lifeless as every second passed. Confusion raked his mind, what was going on? Why is Ritsu behaving like this? Just then...

"Uwaa! Waaa waaa ahaaa ahhha aaahh!"

Masamune's brown eyes widened at the sound of his precious child. As the baby boy was handed to him he felt a warmth in his chest that he never felt before. The baby had light brown hair like Ritsu and his skin looked red, but he knew it was only because his son was just born.

His son, he helped create that. This precious life in his arms, he quickly turned to Ritsu to show him their son.

When he did what he saw terrified him to the core... Ritsu, his love, his light, his life, his everything...was still as a statue and pale as a ghost.

"Ritsu, wake up. Look! Look at our son!" Masamune yelled out in desperation, but Ritsu wouldn't move...not one single muscle, until...

Green eyes fluttered open before focusing on Masamune's face, before muttering quietly, "Hey Masamune, I'm really tired. I'm just gonna rest my eyes just for a bit okay?"

Desperate Masamune said as tears began to flow down his pale cheeks "No Ritsu, can't we just talk for a bit, love? Hey look at Hikari, remember why we named him Hikari?"

Ritsu muttered quietly, but loud enough for Masamune to hear, "Hikar...means light...and he is...the light...of our lives."

Masamune gave Ritsu a shaky smile and nodded his head "That's right love, he is the light of our lives, so I need you to stay awake for me okay?"

Ritsu couldn't, he wanted to bit he just couldn't do it. His eyes slowly shut and his breathing and heart beat slowed down until it came to a stop.

Brown eyes widened at what happened, his breath caught in his throat and his son crying in his arms. Ritsu his lover, the man that showed him how to love and how it feels to be loved...was just gone.

Everything around him began to fade away. What did it matter now that Ritsu was gone. He could barely hear Ritsu's parents, or Kisa, Haru, Yuu, or even Hatori's cry in distress.

His tears slid down his face and landed on Hikari's little head, but he paid no mind to that either. His memories of Ritsu was all that he knew at the moment. Everything about Ritsu, from his silky sort brown hair, to his large and adorable emerald green eyes, to his soft warm pink lips.

He took a shuttering breath in and leaned in towards the face of the one he loves most in the world and gently pressed his lips against Ritsu's. Soft like always but now they were cold...so so very cold.

More tears flew out in realisation that Ritsu was really gone, and wasn't coming back...ever.

He pulled back and gazed at his beloved's face and took a deep breath in and yelled out in despair as he tightly clenched Ritsu's body with one arm while the other still holding Hikari.

"RISTU!"

* * *

 **I am a mean person...aren't I?**

 **TAKANO: (Sarcastically) No really? I never would have guessed."**

 **ME: I can kill of Hikari too ya know**

 **TAKANO: (Gives death glare)**

 **Anyways, review and I will update ASAP**


End file.
